Flight of the Phoenix
by TykiMickey
Summary: The heir to a very powerful and venerable Helghast family, Echo strives to answer a completely different calling that burns in her heart. Echo's backstory, written in her PoV. Major KZSF spoilers throughout!
1. Ambition

**Flight of the Phoenix (1)**  
**Ambition**

The phoenix.

A firebird of breathtaking beauty and power. A beast of long-lost Terran myth. Undeterred by the touchstones of life and death, the phoenix was immortal. Always being reborn, rising from its own ashes to live again. No other animal could suitably embody the traits and essence of my family. The Visari family.

My grandfather, Scolar Visari, had lifted Helghan from the ashes. He reigned supreme as its first Autarch. A superbly gifted orator and visionary leader, he gave our people pride and purpose. The dawn of Helghast superiority seemed promising. For a long time, we were sure that nothing could possibly beat us down to the disgraced refugees we were before. Like the phoenix that graced our family's coat of arms, its wings spread in the shape of a V and its whole body forming the Y-shape of the Helghast triad, Visari seemed unquenchably fiery and invincible.

But like the sun that had to set, Visari's dream would not last. The ISA invasion penetrated the heart of Pyrrhus, leading to the death of my grandfather. Then it turned into all-out genocide on Helghan. Some say it was an accident. I couldn't say I knew myself. Helghan became ashes again, filled with death and disease from irradiated petrusite. Once again, not since the great exodus centuries ago, depression and despair gripped our people with a relentlessness that threatened to suffocate us.

Perhaps to soothe their guilty conscience, the Vektans offered us sanctuary. Half of their planet would be given to us. They let us live as we pleased, because we were no longer a threat.

From the ashes of old Helghan and my grandfather, all that was left of the Visari family assumed power over what little was left of the Helghast. That remnant of the family would be my mother, Hera Visari. Soon it would be me.

You might be more familiar with my codename: Echo. But before I even had the right to earn a place in the army, I was Maya Visari. This is a story of my long and hard journey.

* * *

Ever since I was little, I knew I was different.

I first found out when I was five. My mother made a mistake of letting me go to school with other kids. It wasn't so bad at first. But as the days went by, I found I couldn't get along with my classmates. I got into more fights. They came to its worst one day, when some grandson of the late Senator Kuisma said I was weird for not having a father. For not being a real Helghast.

I had a rotten temper back then, and I didn't do a good job controlling it. I blew a fuse and broke the kid's nose. I didn't care as he fell to the ground, wailing and bleeding all over. I flew into a rage. I screamed and cried, started breaking things. The teachers and caretakers couldn't get me to stop. They had to call in my mother.

Pulled out from a very important meeting, she would have none of my tantrums. She promptly walked in and struck me in the face, telling me to shut up.

I shut up. I was so stunned and hurt by what she did that I didn't speak until we got home.

_"It was his fault!"_ I shouted. "He called me names behind my back! He said I wasn't a real Helghast!"

She silenced me with a raised hand, threatening to hit me again. "Be quiet! It was _your_ fault. You've been a very bad girl today. Tomorrow you will say sorry to that Kuisma boy."

I never went to school again. From that time, until my training in New Helghan's special forces, I had a private tutor.

I was sent to bed without dinner. I curled up in the blankets, hungry and miserable. Pitru and Viglo, both ten years old at the time, snuck in food for me and kept me company as I cried through my punishment.

I would've been a very lonely child if it hadn't been for the twins. Their father was Colonel Mael Radec, one of the greatest soldiers of old Helghan. He lived and died with honor, dedicating himself to the protection of the Visari family. Even their mother, a Lieutenant of Radec's unit and a member of the Metrac family, extended her loyalty to the Visaris as well. And so their twin sons carried on their legacy.

Much too young to protect my mother, Pitru and Viglo have watched over me since I was a baby, being both my bodyguards and my playmates. They became the brothers I never had, and I became the little sister they adored. They helped me with my first words, my first steps. They laughed with me when I was happy. They were shoulders to cry on when I got upset. Like now.

"Pitru, Viglo...do you think I'm a real Helghast?" I asked.

Pitru patted my back. "You're a Visari. As real as any Helghast can get."

I sniffed. "But I'm only half Visari. I want to know who my father is."

The twins had nothing to say for that. Sometimes I envied them. They had a father to be proud of, while I had no idea who mine was.

A year later, I worked up the courage to ask Mother.

She didn't take it well. She paled, turning white as a ghost. I gasped as she gripped my wrist with a fierceness that frightened me.

"Don't ever ask about your father again!" she hissed. "_Ever!_ Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Mother. I'm sorry."

I heard fear in her voice, more so than anger. I was afraid too. I didn't want her to hit me, so I stayed quiet and didn't bring up my father again. I wanted to love my mother. I really did. But most of me was terrified of her. Our interests and ways rarely overlapped. I often felt torn between pleasing Mother and just being myself. I still had burning questions about my father, questions I was determined to get answers to. Eventually I got it the hard way.

A year later, I learned what the word "bastard" meant.

I made Mother mad. _Really_ mad. Bored from staying cooped up in the estate, and feeling quite mischievous, I eluded the twins' watch and took a train to explore the slums of New Helghan. I had dressed in boy's clothes so no one would know I was the Chancellor's daughter, and no one would tell me it wasn't my place to climb, run around and explore. I got a good look at the high rises, feeling like a great explorer as I ventured through uncharted territory. A whole battalion of security guards was sent to look for me. I was good at hiding, but I couldn't elude highly trained officers forever. Eventually they found me, and brought me back to the estate. Maids, butlers and the twins suppressed grins and laughs as they saw me being towed by the soldiers, dressed in dirty rags and a large, floppy hat to cover my hair. My mother was absolutely furious.

"I swear, you will be the ruin of me!" she shouted. "All these years letting you live and raising you...and what do I get? A disobedient, unruly and ungrateful bastard girl!"

Everyone lost their amusement then. The atmosphere quickly became serious and tense. Mother's rage was not to be taken lightly. And I, of all people, often failed to take this to heart. Hurt by her words, the joy from my previous adventures suddenly went away as I broke down in front of everyone.

I was so depressed that I stayed in bed and didn't eat for days. Even the twins couldn't lift me from my misery.

Mother came in to apologize, which was something she didn't do too often. Usually she was justified in her words, and doesn't feel the need to apologize for them. But she knew she went too far. Mother cradled me in bed like she had done when I was a baby, reassured me that she didn't hate me and she didn't mean what she said. But the damage was done. I couldn't stop thinking about me being the source of all her blame and resentment.

I was a bastard child. Half and half. Unwanted. A mistake that never should've been made. I came to the terrible truth: I was a product of rape. My Vektan father forced himself on my mother against her will. I was conceived in the midst of all that pain, anger and fear. Anything but love, the way it was supposed to be. Because of me, my mother could never bear children again. I heard this from the doctors serving my family when I pressed them for answers. The pain she endured and internal bleeding she sustained during my birth had taken a huge toll. No hope for future heirs, she was stuck with me. Despite my little six year old self, I began to understand why Mother took out her anger on me. But she had hope too. Half Helghast or not, I was the sole heir of the Visari family.

The only thing saving me from extreme discrimination and total depravity in Helghast society was my Visari lineage. The mere fact that I happened to related to my grandfather, Helghan's greatest ruler of all time, exalted me to a sort of godlike status. Otherwise I'd be like all the other half-breeds out there: shunned, abused, living like beggars because neither side accepted them.

My half-breed heritage helped me develop an appreciation of what I had. I knew I led a life of wealth and luxury. But I never flaunted it in people's faces. Apart from my short temper, I wasn't a mean and spoiled child. I always tried to be nice to everyone who served the Visari estate, from the soldiers and bodyguards to the maids and butlers. "Little lady" or "princess" was everyone's nicknames of affection for me. But I was nothing like that. Learning how to be a lady bored me. Many times I wished I could be a boy like Pitru and Viglo...free to play rough, curse, get dirty, or do whatever the heck I wanted.

Sometimes I snuck into the kitchens so I could watch the chefs make food. I learned from them how hard it was to adapt to Vekta, since we were so used to food exclusively from Helghan, like Petrusite spiders and bursters. They even taught me a few recipes. I was very careful not to get my dress dirty, so Mother wouldn't know I snuck off again.

Unfortunately, those happy and carefree days soon came to an end.

When I turned eight, I started accompanying Mother for many of her meetings and negotiations with the Vektans. As usual, I was expected to be on my best behavior. Not that I had any reason to do otherwise. I had no intention of giving the Vektans a bad impression of my family and my people. I would politely introduce myself to ambassadors and other important figures when prompted. And that was that. I was to be a silent presence for the duration of such meetings, no matter how uncomfortable, tired or bored I might get. Usually I tried to understand what was going on. But most of it went over my head. I may be the Chancellor's daughter, but I was also just a child. On top of that, I didn't seem to inherit my family's keen interest and prowess in politics.

In all honesty, I'd rather hang out with Pitru and Viglo, and play endless rounds of hide and seek in my family's huge property.

There have been talks of constructing a wall, however, that piqued my interest. But not in a good way. I hated the idea of a wall. But the vast majority of the Helghast people had requested a separation from the Vektans. They didn't want anything to do with the people that destroyed our homeland, despite their great generosity to give half the planet to us. Mother was all for this plan, since the wall seemed like the best way to avoid all-out hostility. I listened to all this unhappily. I had no choice but to keep my mouth shut, balling the fabric of my dress in my fists until I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.

Sometimes Vektan politicians would bring their own sons or daughters over. I was surprised to find most of them close to my age. I hardly talked to them, though. We would exchange shy, quiet greetings before our parents had to commence the meetings. We'd sometimes stare at each other curiously, trying to see what was different about our respective races. They've probably never seen a Helghast face to face before. Technically I shared the same blood as these Vektan kids. But the Helghast side of me was pretty dominant. My black hair made my pale skin look even whiter. The Vektan kids couldn't keep eye contact with me for very long. Probably because they found me strange or intimidating. As far as I knew, green eyes were _not_ normal.

Sometimes I wondered if they saw my grandfather in me, the big bad man from their history textbooks.

Things took a turn for the worse when plans for the wall's construction called for a mass deportation of Vektans. The people who had made their home before we settled in were ordered to pack up and leave, no questions asked. The Helghast military, as it turned out, often took extremes to reinforce this process. Any Vektan who opposed met a violent end by our soldiers' guns. Vektan politicians brought up this unsettling matter, and even accused Mother of letting this happen. Meetings often reached a boiling point as fingers were pointed and politicians shouted each other down.

"Those are _your_ men gunning down _our_ citizens!" a Vektan Senator angrily exclaimed to my mother. "We gave you half of Vekta, and this is how you repay us? Don't you have the power to restrain them from this madness?"

Other politicians affirmed their dissent as they made similar remarks.

In all this she kept her calm, though I could tell she was upset too. "I am doing the best I can," she replied in a tight voice. "Like the rest of you, what is important to me is the peace and prosperity of my people. I do not want to fight. But I will have you know that my efforts to keep New Helghan together have made me unfavorable with most of the military. They talk of radical things like conquest and the slaughter of your people. The Helghast High Council and I are currently taking measures to change the very structure of our military. Screenings will be more stringent. We'll do our best to prevent dangerous minds and weapons from taking control."

Considering the strong, unflinching woman my mother was, it was awfully brave of her to admit weakness.

The senator wearily shook his head. "Well, you best get that done quickly, Lady Visari. It's only a matter of time before this ends badly for both sides. The sooner that wall is finished, the better."

During these arguments, the Vektan kids and I would exchange very worrying glances. I wanted to reach out and tell them everything would be all right. Maybe the adults would one day say we wouldn't need the wall, because it was only increasing hostilities instead of stopping them. But who was I to make the reassurance?

The Vektans practically saw Mother and me as criminals.

In the days that went on, I didn't see the kids anymore. Either they didn't want to come, or their parents kept them within the safety of their side. Mother continued to bring me to meetings, but I failed to see why she would do that. It only made me more anxious, more upset. The wall was well on its way to be finished, but problems wouldn't go away. Tensions between Vekta and New Helghan escalated. Vektan senators and ambassadors can hardly talk to Mother without accusing her of something. Anything.

After a meeting, I happened to overhear what the Vektans were muttering as they left.

"I don't like the looks of her. Same with her daughter."

"Are we really going to trust the Visari family?"

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm going straight to VSA headquarters and tell the higher-ups to amp security on our side."

"We better watch our backs. Hera Visari's power is waning. But wait for that girl to grow up. She's got a mean look to her. You watch...one day, she's going to be just like her grandfather and try to kill us all."

My eyes widened in horror.

How could they say that when I hardly said a word? Judging me based on my appearance...they were no better than the Helghast who hated the very sight of Vektans. We were all the same.

I stiffened in surprise as I felt my mother's hands over my ears. "Come along, Maya," she said briskly. "It won't do you good to hear any more harsh words."

I remained where I stood. Inside I was fuming, quivering with rage. I wish the wall was never built. I wish all of us could just get along since we share the same home. Vektans blamed the Helghast. The Helghast blamed the Vektans. But I, as a half-breed, blamed us all. It was all our fault.

_"I hate this!"_

My mother turned around, raising an eyebrow at my outburst.

I felt like my body blazed with fire. Like nothing could stop me. "When I grow up, I'm going to restore Helghan! We'll be together with the Vektans...no more wars and no more fighting!"

She made a light chuckle, half amused and half in disbelief. "How are you going to do that, child?"

Suddenly I felt vulnerable. She laughed at me...! _Laughed!_ Does she take me for a joke? It was one thing for her to get mad. But for her to laugh at me...that hurt me even more than the hardest slap. Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes. My fists trembled at my sides. "I _will_ make it happen! You'll see!"

True, it's hard for anyone to take an eight year old girl seriously. But I meant every word I said. As I watched my mother leave, I made a promise then. I'll do whatever it took to achieve my dream. Then no one would laugh at me anymore. I couldn't wait for the time I succeed my mother and take over as leader. I was never very patient. I needed to do something _now_. I said I would bring us and the Vektans together...just as the wall was being constructed. The wall clearly had more of an effect on our world than my words ever did. I must've looked like an idiot in front of my mother. I looked back at the wall, feeling my heart break and venting all my hatred at it.

At the tender age of eight, I found my purpose in life. I'll do whatever it takes to bring us all together, whether both sides liked it or not. I had no idea how early my grandfather had started his own dream. But I'd follow in his footsteps, all right. I'm going to change the world.

* * *

**How is it so far? Let me know what you think! :)**

**The Visari crest/coat of arms being a phoenix was just something I made up. I thought it would be appropriate. I want to explore the phoenix motif more. Just as Echo is like a phoenix, Pitru and Viglo are like loyal dogs...a shoutout to Colonel Radec being the Hound of Visari.**

**Military stuff will come later, I promise! I find it just as important to explore the other side of Echo too.**


	2. Celebration

**Hey guys, I've been working on a drawing of Pitru, Viglo and Echo for a while and it's finally done! The link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Flight of the Phoenix (2)**  
**Celebration**

As political gatherings escalated into outright hostilities, Mother let me stay at home. I did not complain. I didn't want to be around the people who said nasty things behind my back. I knew Mother couldn't protect me forever. Still...any more meetings I was forced to attend, and I might just flare up and do some damage. Like when I hurt that Kuisma boy and basically got kicked out of school. To make the best of my waning childhood, I spent time hanging out with the twins. Ever since my daring escapade into the slums, they've kept a closer eye on me than ever. No more hide and seek for us. I was sad that we couldn't play our favorite game anymore. But I welcomed their company. Pitru and Viglo were the only friends I had.

Both of them at age fifteen, they already started practicing how to shoot guns. Nothing big like assault rifles or shotguns, just pistols and other sidearms. When Mother wasn't around, I'd accompany the twins to a shooting range and watched them fire a few rounds.

I looked up at them with eyes wide with admiration. "Wow, you're really good."

Viglo lowered his pistol and removed his earmuffs. "Haha, we're not_ that_ good. Pitru's better than me, but we're not even close to being real marksmen."

"Training to be a soldier must be hard," I said. "But probably not as hard as being a lady."

I made an exaggerated curtsy and batted my eyes. The twins burst into laughter.

I took advantage of their good mood. I mustered my courage and piped up. "Could I try shooting?"

Pitru paused, then he shrugged. "Sure."

Viglo shot his brother a warning look. "Pitru, Lady Visari's going to kill us if she finds out."

"I've noticed her eyeing my pistol all day. If she wants to shoot, let her shoot."

Viglo sighed. "We're supposed to protect her, not encourage her."

He was always the cautious one; sometimes he worried too much. He doesn't admit it, but he can be quite sensitive. When I was a baby, he actually worried himself to tears when I had bumped my head. I think he cried more than me.

But that seemed all the more appropriate when I remembered he expressed interest in being a doctor. After crying, Viglo had fussed over my bruise while Pitru ran to get my mother. Viglo loved to help people, and more often than not I'd catch him poring over medical textbooks, even if they were beyond the reading level of boys his age. He often joked that because I bumped my head, I became a boy stuck in a girl's body.

It might as well be true. At that moment, I wanted to shoot with that gun more than anything. It seemed scary and exciting all at once.

Viglo looked around. When he saw no one else, he put back on the earmuffs and muttered, "Okay, let's make it quick."

Pitru was about to hand it to me when he pulled back at the last second. "Pop quiz. What's the name of this gun?"

I scrunched my brow and stuck out my bottom lip. My thinking face. Then I lit up. "The VC-15 shotgun pistol!" I exclaimed.

Pitru grinned with pride. "We taught you well, Maya."

Whenever the twins took a break, they'd teach me the names of some guns stocked in the shooting range. I didn't know them all at the top of my head, only some.

Pitru reloaded the pistol and flipped off the safety before giving it to me. "Be real careful. Here, I'll help you."

He guided my hands, one over the other, so that they rested comfortably and properly on the gun. My finger trembled over the trigger.

"Arms straight, take your time when you take aim. Use both eyes, not one." Then he slipped on his earmuffs and gave a thumbs up.

I trained my eyes hard on the target, pinpointing the vital areas within the outlined body. I fired. Even with the earmuffs, I shut my eyes at the sound. A shot went through the left hip. I cringed. "This is harder than I thought."

"Keep practicing. I know the recoil comes as a big surprise. You'll get used to it eventually when you get a better handle of the gun."

I tightened my hands and fired some more. With inexperience and shaky hands, my shots were far from perfect. Still, I felt very brave for trying. I felt particularly proud of my closest headshot: the one right at the neck. Not bad for a ten year old girl, I thought.

Viglo patted my shoulder. "Nice going. But we shouldn't be letting you do this. Let's try not to do that often, okay?"

I pouted. "Aww, okay."

As we walked back to my family's estate, Viglo pulled me into a hug. "Don't be sad, Maya. Look what's going on in the city."

My family's house was private property enclosed in a high terrace, overlooking most of New Helghan. I looked down and my heart skipped.

"We're getting ready for the Firebird Festival!"

From here people looked like ants, milling about and preparing New Helghan for the upcoming festivity.

"It'll be your first one," Pitru said. "Viglo and I were too young to remember the last one. So I guess this will be our first, too."

Little did I know that on the day of my first festival, my life would be changed forever.

* * *

The Firebird Festival was held every 14 years. Given our lives of hardship and our totalitarian society, Helghast people were never particularly religious. So we didn't worship the phoenix as a god. But there was something about it we really liked. Maybe it had to do with the belief that the phoenix brought prosperity and good luck, things we really needed in life. Maybe it was the belief (or fact) that its fiery, enduring image and spirit reflected our people, especially my family. It certainly seemed that way when my grandfather had been alive. In its early years, the festival used to serve as one of the many ways to tout propaganda supporting Visari's rule and Helghast superiority. Needless to say, we Helghast were quite enamored with this bird of myth.

This year would be different. Now was a good time to showcase our food and culture to the Vektans. Certain important people were invited by my mother to cross the wall and get a glimpse of our side. She told me herself that she did this in hopes of strengthening the shaky alliance. I welcomed this wholeheartedly. Vektans can finally see that we're not all about war and hate. We can have fun, too.

The Firebird Festival always started around sunset and went on through the evening. I had never seen so much red and white in my life. The bright colors and images of the phoenix and flames were everywhere. The horizon itself looked like a firebird spreading its wings over the sky.

Mother started the opening ceremony, of course. I stood a few feet behind her, in the face of huge crowds and flashing cameras. Mother made sure that from an early age I felt comfortable in front of many people. One day I would take her place at the podium, speaking to the sons and daughters of Helghan and promising the protection of our people.

Mother began with a speech. Her voice rang strong and resonant. "My people, sons and daughters of New Helghan...today, for the first time on Vektan soil, we celebrate the perserverance of our culture. We celebrate the strength of our people: unburnt and undying like the phoenix. Let us take a moment of silence, to remember the millions of lives lost in Helghan."

A great hush fell over the city. I tried to feel some sort of sentiment for my grandfather, the man I've never met. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pitru and Viglo bowing their heads with pained looks plain on their faces. Remembering their mother and father, no doubt.

Then Mother broke the silence. "As we honor our loved ones, we resolve to keep living. History has proven over and over that our people bend, but do not break. We will never be crushed! Instead we rise from the ashes, in bursts of flames. We prove to everyone that the Helghast spirit cannot be extinguished. Let us set Vekta on fire with that spirit. Let the Firebird Festival begin!"

Everyone burst into a roaring applause. Some cried out "Hail Visari!" or "Long live Helghan!" The huge torch was lit, meant to radiate a fire that would last the whole night.

To kick off the festival, we started with sports. Due to the risk of running through large crowds, New Helghan had an entire block sanctioned for the children's sport of kite running. A bird-shaped kite would be released; whoever caught it was given prize money and the promise of good luck. To top it off, the kite could be kept.

I watched boys and girls take off after a kite blowing in the wind. Pitru and Viglo, with their tall and strong legs, took the lead. I wished I could join them in running after it. I ran pretty fast. But I wore a dress, and I had to be a lady so I wouldn't humiliate myself in public and in front of Mother.

As for the adults, they enjoyed kite shooting: a contest of mixed marksmanship and gambling. It was a showdown of flyers versus snipers. Last festival's kite running winners (children back then who were now young adults this year) could fly their kites to be targeted by marksmen armed with sniper rifles. The game was timed. Snipers able to shoot down the kite won money. On the flip side, flyers could win and keep their bets if they avoided getting their kites shot. It was a lot of fun to see a sniper and a flyer of equal skill face off. Unsurprisingly, the best of both sides often came from the military.

After a good bout of competing, we enjoyed dinner. The air was thick with aroma as people enjoyed fresh food made and sold by vendors. Eggs were the delicacy of the festival, prepared in every way imaginable: fried, boiled, scrambled, poached, stuffed...you name it. I enjoyed omelettes myself. They came in huge dishes, so I shared mine with the twins. After running a long way to snag the kite, Pitru and Viglo were famished. They were more than happy to help me finish our larger-than-life dinner. Normally highborn Helghast dined separately from the rest, under a nice pavillion. But I insisted on eating at one of the vendors, so I was accompanied by many bodyguards. I didn't mind the crowded and casual atmosphere. Though I still had to show my manners, I felt more relaxed than I would if I dined next to my mother and the High Council.

"It's such a beautiful night," Viglo remarked.

"Not with that ugly wall ruining the view," I muttered darkly.

With one hand holding the kite and another holding a fork to eat, Pitru nudged me sympathetically. "It's beyond your control, Maya. Don't worry over it."

I wanted to protest, but I didn't want to kill the party. I quickly changed the subject. "Are you two going to enter the kite shooting contest next time?"

"Yup!" Pitru replied brightly. "Hmm...Viglo and I would be twenty-nine, and you would be twenty-four by then."

I flashed the twins a cheeky grin. "I'll be the one to snipe your kite."

Viglo laughed. "You're joking. Right, Maya?"

"Uh...y-yeah. Sure," I stammered.

I cut and picked at my food with grace and precision, though I was sorely tempted to join the twins in wolfing everything down.

"I wish everyone from the other side could come," I said. "I'm glad that Mother sent invitations, but it'd be even better if everyone can enjoy tonight."

Pitru shrugged. "At least they can see the fireworks from here."

The Helghast people's investment in military weapons extended to our expertise in producing great fireworks. We spent the remainder of our dinner marveling at the show taking place in the night sky. People ooh'd and aah'd at the particularly big ones that boomed above us.

After dinner, the twins and I took a walk through the bustling marketplace. Artisans enjoyed the festival just as much as the chefs did. Tailors sold bird masks and shirts with winged sleeves or attachable tail feathers. Artists displayed their galleries of beautiful artwork. Fans in the shape of phoenix plumages or tails were particularly popular. Children could decorate plastic eggs with paint.

I loved strolling through and seeing it all. Even when I had the power and wealth to buy whatever I wanted, just taking in the beauty and happiness of the festivities was enough for me.

"Maya Visari!"

I turned to see a tall, important-looking man approaching me. He had light brown hair and pale skin, an interesting contrast. He looked friendly.

"Your mother wanted me to meet you. My name is Justus Harkin. I'm an ambassador for Vekta, like my father before me." He winked. "But guess what? I'm half and half, just like you."

I beamed. A half-breed, just like me! "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

I reached out to shake Harkin's hand. He clasped mine firmly for a brief second. Then what he did took me completely by surprise. With the other hand he pushed me back with a rough shove. My heart stopped. Somehow, in that exchange of false friendliness, he had strapped a firecracker to my hand.

I didn't have any time to react. As I fell back into a crowd of onlookers, the firecracker went off. The flash blinded my eyes. The explosion shattered my ears. Next thing I knew, I lay sprawled on the ground. My right shoulder gushed out blood from where my arm should be. I felt blood on my face too, covering my eyes and choking my throat as I screamed in sheer pain and terror. There were people all around me screaming too. The ones closest to me when I fell had half of their faces blown off. In the distance I heard more explosions. They shook the ground and the buildings, sending people and debris flying. I felt like I was on fire. My body unmoving and blazing in pain...I wanted to die.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for the delay. I'm the kind of person that tries to stick faithfully to official material the best I can. That's why I really needed the rest of Echo's bio from one of the game's collectible dossiers before I continued with the fic. Even in that file, much of her early history is not known. Which gives me the fun challenge of writing her untold story! :D**

**Speaking of untold stuff...we know almost nothing about non-military Helghast culture, so I made up the Firebird Festival.**


	3. Ignition

**Flight of the Phoenix (3)**  
**Ignition**

I don't know how long I spent floating in what seemed like a dark void. Am I dead? I thought I was going to join the souls of old Helghan, the millions of innocent men, women and children swept away by a tide of injustice. Then there was fire. Searing hot flames that filled my vision and made my body come alive again.

My eyes snapped open. I woke up to see Pitru and Viglo shamelessly sobbing over me.

"Maya, you're alive! Oh my God...oh my God, you're _alive_!" Pitru said that over and over as he wept tears of relief. He was not one to cry easily.

I tried to respond, only to have my throat clench tight. I broke into harsh coughs. Why couldn't I speak? I tried to catch my breath, feeling as if I ran for miles rather than being firmly confined to layers of pillows and blankets.

"Pit, Vig..." I managed to choke out.

Viglo tried to hush me. "Don't push yourself, Maya." He looked away and his voice trembled. "You...you got hurt _bad_."

I followed his eyes and turned my head. I bit back a gasp of horror. So it happened for real. My right arm was completely gone. Thick layers of gauze wrapped tightly around the stump. My body was numb with shock. I was too petrified to cry or faint.

That wasn't the only catastrophic wound I had received. Pieces of shrapnel had dug into my chest, leaving jagged scars behind after numerous operations. Since then the wounds inflicted permanent damage to my respiratory system. I often got dizzy and short of breath. Sometimes I coughed up blood. A medical officer specializing in biotechnology had to install a tiny device into my chest to help my breathing. Nowadays, on the rich atmosphere of Vekta, the Helghast no longer had real need for the tubes and masks. But I did.

The cuts on my face were deep; I had to get stitches. The one on my upper lip was the worst. Every time I opened my mouth to talk, eat or even cry out in pain...it always made sure I never forgot what happened on that day. I constantly had a supply of oxygen, as well as steady doses of painkillers. Due to my severe injuries, doctors told me I had to stay in bed for at least a month.

To keep me from being bored, lonely, or simply miserable, Pitru and Viglo visited me every day. When I finally had the strength to speak without coughing, I asked them: "How long was I out?"

Viglo sighed. "Almost seven days now."

My eyes flew wide. "A _week_? What has been happening since the festival?"

Pitru handed over a newspaper. I weakly grasped it with my remaining hand. There it was, the headline stamped in big black Helghast letters: "Bombing At Firebird Festival, Maya Visari Killed."

_Killed_? The newspaper slipped from my unfeeling fingers. It fell open to the page of the expanded article. A snapshot of me had been cropped from an old family portrait, when I was eight years old and seated next to my mother in front of a giant painting of Scolar Visari. Next to my picture was one of Justus Harkin. The man who blew my arm off.

"Read the paper for me," I said softly.

"But Maya-"

"Read it. Please. I have to know what's going on."

Viglo gave in to my firm command. He opened the paper and read in a slow, hesitant voice: "This year, the festival meant to be enjoyed and celebrated unexpectedly brought death and tragedy. At the tender age of ten years old, young Maya Visari was fatally killed from a firecracker explosion. This triggered a chain reaction of four other detonations. One collapsed an entire high rise. The suspect behind all this was believed to be Justus Harkin."

"That bastard!" Pitru spat.

"Brother, don't curse in front of Maya," Viglo said. "And I haven't finished yet."

I weakly waved a dismissive hand. "Keep reading, Vig."

He obliged. "But not all is what it seems. Two days following the attack, Helghast special forces assert that this was merely a guise due to sophisticated cloaking technology. Several witnesses attest to this. They've made the same claim of seeing the man change appearances before and after the explosion. The 'real' Justus Harkin vehemently insists that he never had any part in the attack. He was in New Helghan as a guest of honor, invited by Chancellor Visari herself. At the time of the first explosion, he claimed to be nowhere near the girl, though he had intended to meet her sometime during the festival."

Viglo flipped to the next page. "The suspect, currently unidentified and on the run, may have ties to the 'Black Hand:' an emerging splinter faction of Helghast radicals. Their hatred for New Helghan's government most likely made the Chancellor's daughter a prime target. These terrorists prove a real threat to the society and future of New Helghan. Commander Anton Saric, the head of Helghast Security Forces, quickly enforced more protection for Chancellor Visari and members of the High Council in hopes to prevent another attack. The atrocity of the explosions is only worse when considering that Maya was the Chancellor's only child. Unmarried and unable to have more children, Hera Visari now stands as the sole surviving member of her family. All of New Helghan grieves over this terrible loss. In addition to Maya's death, 20 people were killed and about 52 suffered injuries. Many are in critical condition, and proper medical care is scarce. Vekta City offers its heartfelt sympathy. Unfortunately this has done little to curb the escalating fear and unease that plagues both sides."

I took this in quietly, though my mind reeled with dismay and despair. This was all my fault. Vektans and Helghasts hate each other even more because of me. Even if Harkin didn't really try to kill me...these false accusations weren't going to help anything.

Viglo set the paper down, then I noticed the date printed on the front page.

"This paper's almost a week old," I said. "Isn't there a new one about me being alive? Wouldn't Mother confirm that?"

An uneasy glance passed between the twins. Then Pitru leaned forward and replied in a hushed tone: "Maya...Lady Visari wants everyone to think you're dead."

"What...?"

Viglo looked down at his knuckles. "She briefly mentioned to the press about holding a private 'funeral' for you. Other than that she's been refusing to give out any more details. Or the truth."

"Why?" I demanded.

Pitru shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her yourself." He stood up resolutely. "Maya, we've made up our minds. We're going to join the military...Viglo and I have already enrolled in the academy. We'll get stronger so we can protect you. Our father died defending your grandfather. We must be willing to do the same for you."

Viglo had the same grim determination on his face. I've never seen so much sadness in his eyes when he looked at me. "We couldn't protect you when you needed us most. We were unscathed from the attack, but you have no idea the guilt we have right now. That's what wounds us."

I shook my head. It hurt to see them look so devastated. "No...don't blame yourselves. It was all so fast, so unexpected. There was nothing anyone could do."

Viglo tightened his fist in a rare show of anger. "Exactly! You were on the verge of death. I've read all these books on medicine, but I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless. I don't ever want to feel that again. That's why I'm going to be an army doctor."

I bit my bottom lip, feeling the sore tug of the stitches holding together the skin above it. I didn't want anyone protecting me. I wanted to protect myself. But Pitru and Viglo looked so dead-set on their ambitions. And I would never be the one to dissuade them from following their father's footsteps.

Then my deepest desire slipped out. "I...I want to join you. The military has a secret group, right? The paper mentioned the special forces. I can be a part of that! I'll lay low, and at the same time I can get stronger so I won't be a burden to anyone."

Viglo frowned. "I think you haven't had enough rest. There's no way you could be in the military. Not with your highborn status, and certainly not with your condition. I'm sorry, Maya. But it's the truth."

"He's right," Pitru said. "This is something even we can't let you do."

I stiffened. "I'm not crazy. I'm being serious." Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? First my mother. And now the twins. At this rate, I was setting myself up to be the laughingstock of all New Helghan.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. The soreness of my stump only made my dejection even worse. Tears welled in my eyes. My voice came out thick and hoarse. "No...you can't leave me. What am I going to do? I'll be so alone..."

Pitru leaned forward to hold my hand. "This is our duty. Our calling. We're doing this for _you_."

"Is this the last day you're seeing me?" I whispered. "Before you go to the academy?"

"Yes," Viglo replied quietly. "We came to say good-bye."

"But not before giving you this." From the chair he sat in, Pitru pulled out a long red cloth and gently set it on my lap. "This once belonged to our father. He always wore it around his neck to battle. After he died, our mother entrusted this to us. But now we want you to have it. We hope it'll protect you too."

The fabric felt soft yet firm in my hand. I didn't feel worthy of owning what once belonged to the great Colonel Radec. I'd treasure it with my life, just as the twins have watched over me. I clutched it to my chest and teared up. "When I look at this, I'll always think of you two."

Before they left, I pulled them into a tight, heartfelt hug. That night, I cried myself to sleep. I cried until I was too tired and had no tears left to spill. I kept the scarf close to me. It gave me comfort throughout the night, partly soothing my sorrow. I knew that the twins would have to go eventually. I couldn't see them be anything else.

Mother came to visit me the morning after the twins left. She looked pale and tired, like she held a heavy weight over her shoulders. "Hello, Maya. Are you feeling all right?"

I didn't respond to her question. I was in no mood to sympathize with her weariness. I tightened my fists and avoided looking at her. "Mother, why did you let everyone believe I'm dead? You're just going to lie to everyone?" My voice bordered on accusation.

Mother touched my cheek and brushed away my tears. "This is for the best, Maya. I can protect you this way. If everyone thinks you're dead, no one can hurt you anymore."

I shook my head. "I don't like this. New Helghan's unhappy with you as it is. Nothing good will come out of you setting up this deceit."

Her voice hardened. "Whether you like it or not doesn't matter. To Vekta and New Helghan, you don't exist anymore. You're only a girl; you may not understand now, but if you were in my place you'd do the same for your own child."

Bitter tears ran down my cheeks again. "So I'm just going to waste away in bed for the rest of my life."

"No, you won't. The world simply won't know you're still alive. You will continue to live here, in the safety of our home, until you've been safely educated and mature enough to be independent."

I gently rubbed my bandaged stump, only half-listening to my mother as I felt absolutely no anticipation for the life ahead of me.

In the eyes of Vekta, both sides of the wall, I was dead. But the phoenix hadn't turn to ashes yet. It only lost its wing, crippled but still alive. My experience of handling a gun and my desire to join the military...they kept me from sinking into total dejection. I remembered my dream to tear down that wall. I wanted to make my people feel protected and happy. How was I going to do all that if I stayed cooped up here?

My ambitions, however foolish they may be, were my drive. Somehow, I would make them a reality. I was determined to keep living, whether the whole world knew it or not.

* * *

**So this was how Echo got her trademark red scarf/hood, which actually belonged to Radec. :) And AU Echo will have an artificial arm, mkay? I feel like this will greatly enrich her character in ways the game could've explored but unfortunately didn't. For a long time before the game was released, I thought she would be a cyborg due to a Siliconera rumor that said so. She's half and half by race, not human and machine. Oh well. :3**


End file.
